No escurinho do cinema
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon vai com Saga ao cinema e... lemon! Twincest Saga X Kanon. Fic feita especialmente para o niver deles!


_**No escurinho do cinema**_

Era mais um dia comum. E justamente por ser um dia comum, Kanon quis propor algo novo pro Saguinha...

- Ei, Saga, por que a gente não vai dar uma volta?

-...volta? Onde?

- Volta. Um passeio, sei lá...

- Mas pra que, Kanon...?

- Ora, pra que! Pra se distrair, besta! A gente só fica aqui, trabalhando...

- Eu sei, Kanon. Mas dar voltinha aonde?

- Sei lá... no mundo fora do Santuário talvez haja bastante coisas pra se fazer! O que acha?

- Mundo lá fora...? O que pretende fazer?

- A gente nunca foi num cinema antes.

- Cinema? Quer ver algum filme, é isso?

- É... cinema, eu, você, agarradinhos... pipoca... o que acha?

- Kanon...

- Não custa nada, bobinho! Vamos lá... se não gostar, a gente não vai nunca mais.

Saga suspirou, olhando para o teto. Era sempre assim! Sempre que Kanon queria algo que Saga não estava muito a fim de fazer, o argumento era: fazemos uma vez, depois não fazemos mais se não gostar! E ele... acabava se rendendo.

- Tá, tudo bem! Mas veja lá, hein...!

- Vamos lá, Saguinha, cinema é algo tão inofensivo...!

Mesmo meio desconfiado, o mais velho foi... colocou uma roupa casual, só pra "disfarçar" que era do Santuário, no que foi imitado por Kanon. Depois dsso, ambos saíram, disfarçando o cosmo e tentando, ao menos, disfarçar também o fato de serem Santos de Atena...

Algumas pessoas os olhavam com ar de estranheza, pois eram realmente mais bonitos, mais altos e com o corpo mais forte que o da maioria das pessoas. Além dos cabelos, que mesmo presos, demonstravam o quanto eram enormes...

- Kanon... esse povo todo tá olhando pra gente.

- E deixa olhar! O que é bonito é pra ser admirado mesmo.

Saga virou os olhos, inconformado. O que ele não fazia pra ver o marido feliz...

Já na entrada do cinema, enquanto esperavam na fila para comprar os ingressos, Kanon olhava os filmes em cartaz.

- E aí, Saga? O que vai querer ver?

- Quero ir pra casa, Kanon...

- Quer nada, besta! Vai, me ajuda a escolher!

- Kanon...

- Então escolho eu, já que o senhor está de frescura! Bem... vamos ver aquele ali, do Leonardo di Caprio?

- Quem...?

- Tá por fora hein Saguinha! É um ator aí. O filme parece legalzinho... fala de sonhos, dimensões... tem meio que a ver com o tipo de energia que a gente domina.

- Então vamos logo...

- Tá certo!

Assim que chegou a vez deles, Kanon comprou os ingressos e foi direto na pipoca. Saga, que queria logo entrar e tava de saco cheio de tanta multidão, virou os olhos de novo enquanto o gêmeo pedia...

- Me vê um baldão daquele ali. É, com bastante manteiga! É, e uma garrafa de refrigerante!

- Kanon, vai gastar demais... e vai engordar demais! Olha quantas calorias tem isso! Não vai mais conseguir nem treinar...

- Um dia só, Saguinha! Nem faz mal...

E lá foram eles ver o filme. Curiosamente, o mais moço dos gêmeos escolheu justo duas cadeiras lá atrás de tudo... bem no fundão.

- Kanon... por que aqui tão atrás?

- Porque... ah, dá pra ver melhor o filme! Ficar vendo na "fila do gargarejo" nem dá! Vamos lá, amorzinho!

Saga bufou de impaciência. No Santuário todos já sabiam que Kanon e ele eram casados, mas chamar um irmão gêmeo de "amorzinho" no cinema, no mundo exterior...! Era demais! E as alianças então? O que o pessoal pensaria ao ver dois gêmeos de aliança? Poderiam pensar que eram casados com mulheres... mas...

Saga não teve muito tempo de pensar. O trailler logo começou. Aquele som... era muito alto! Mas mesmo assim ele conseguia se distrair com o barulho do Kanon mastigando as pipocas sem parar, já todo animado com o "baldão".

- Não quer pipoca, Saguinha?

- Não... não gosto.

- Ah, Saguinha! Só um pouquinho!

- Tá bem...

Sendo assim, Kanon passou o balde pras mãos do parceiro, abindo por sua vez o refrigerante e bebendo sem discrição, do gargalo mesmo. Saga ficava pensando em como saíram tão diferentes... ele tão educado e circunspecto, e Kanon tão desbocado e maluco!

Não demorou para que o fllme começasse. Saga começou a assistir, estranhando tanto que cenas tão reais pudessem se mostrar apenas numa tela branca... enfim, o mundo de fora! A tecnologia! Etc...

Não muito tempo depois, Kanon largou a garrafa de refrigerante de lado e abraçou o Saguinha. No começo foi só isso, mas depois... depois ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, seus ombros, a acariciar seu abdômen...

- Kanon...

- Un... Saguinha...

- Kanon, a gente está em público, esqueceu?

- E também estamos no escurinho...

Sendo assim, as mãos do mais novo desceram do abdômen do gêmeo e... e... foram parar bem ali, no meio de suas pernas.

Saga arregalou os olhos. Não era possível!

- Kanon, o que está fazendo...?

- Pegando no seu pau...

Logo, não sossegando com aquele tênue toque por cima das roupas, o caçula enfiou as mãos dentro da calça de Saga e... tirou o membro dele pra fora.

- Ka... non...! Pra... pra quê isso?

- Pra bater uma pra você, oras... não é óbvio?

E realmente ele começou a bater... ali, no meio do cinema, com o filme passando e várias pessoas em volta e... e... bem, Saga pensou que poderiam ser pegos, reconhecidos como Santos de Atena, o enorme vexame que isso traria para a confraria... e até chegou a cogitar mentalmente tirar a mão de Kanon do seu "amiguinho", mas a pipoca... não dava pra colocar a pipoca no chão... e as duas mãos dele estavam ocupadas segurando o balde, e... bem... aquilo começava a ficar realmente bom... logo, ele se viu com uma ereção...

- Adoro sentir o seu pau crescer na minha mão, sabia...?

- Kanon, vão ver...

- Vão nada... tá escuro! Ou você não sabia que um monte de casais fazem isso...? Pode ter um aqui pertinho da gente e você nem tá sabendo...

- Mas Kanon...!

- Ah, sem "mas" Saguinha! Você tá gostando que eu sei...

De fato, do jeito que estavam, era difícil pro Saga pedir pra parar... Kanon fazia com tanta perícia, que logo o mais velho sentiu um rubor repentino assaltar suas faces... e um espasmo de prazer sacudir seu corpo.

- Uhn...!

Saga gemeu quase involuntariamente, mordendo os lábios para não ser percebido pelos transeuntes. Logo, Kanon também se via com uma ereção desenvolvida, e se viu obrigado a tirar o membro pra fora da calça... tomando uma das mãos de Saga para masturbá-lo também.

- Kanon, a pipoca...

- Deixa a pipoca, amor...! O negócio agora é "pôr pica"...!

- Uuuuunh...!

O mais moço começou a perceber que Saga queria gemer mas tinha medo de ser ouvido. Para tanto, ele se inclinou um pouco e deu um beijo de língua nele. Bem, "beijo" era pouco para descrever o que acontecia ali. Kanon quase engoliu Saga vivo daquele jeito... entrelaçando as línguas e gemendo dentro do beijo de tal forma, que eles poderiam ser ouvidos mesmo com as bocas ocupadas...

Bem, de qualquer forma, se alguém havia ouvido ou não, eles não sabiam... e nem iriam saber. Pois o tesão aumentou, eles começaram a expelir aquele delicioso líquido que antecedia o orgasmo... e nessa hora, Kanon passou a acariciar o abdômen do gêmeo com a mão livre, subindo... e chegando a seus mamilos, beliscando-os.

Aquilo foi demais para Saga. Com um gemido mais intenso, dentro do beijo que Kanon lhe dava, ele gozou fartamente, espalhando sêmen pela mão do parceiro e respingando no chão.

Logo foi a vez de Kanon, o qual já estava "pensando em besteira" antes mesmo de entrarem na sala escura. Também respingou sêmen, segurando no torso de Saga com a mão livre que anteriormente lhe acariciava. Ambos pararam com a masturbação, dado que ela não era mais necessária... mas continuaram se beijando.

- Saga... e aí, gostou?

- Kanon seu doido...! E agora pra limpar?

- Vamos ao banheiro masculino, oras...

- Mas e pras pessoas não verem a sujeira...?

- Olha, me deram guardanapos junto com o refrigerante e a pipoca. Toma, limpa a mão com esse que eu limpo com esse outro. Lá no banheiro a gente lava melhor o bilau.

Saga o fez, ainda não acreditando que havia mesmo deixado Kanon concluir uma sandice daquelas em pleno cinema.

Quando estavam com as mãos livres do excesso de sêmen, foram ao banheiro e lavaram as mãos e o membro, enxugando com papel toalha em seguida. Depois que já estavam refeitos, Kanon abraçou Saga com força por trás.

- Uuuun, Saguinha...

- Kanon! E se entra alguém no banheiro?

- Não vai entrar ninguém, bobo! E mesmo que entre... qual o problema de eles saberem que somos gêmeos e casados?

- Nenhum, né! Nunca tem problema nenhum pra você, sempre se divertindo! - e sendo assim, se desvencilhou dos braços do gêmeo, o que, pensava, já deveria ter feito muito antes de começarem as carícias mais quentes no cinema - Chega, Kanon, comporte-se como gente uma vez na vida!

- Credo... eu faço um agradinho pra ele, e é assim que ele me retribui!

- E a pipoca? E o refrigerante! Ficaram lá!

- Ficaram... só ir buscar, acho que ninguém deve ter pêgo nesse meio tempo.

Ainda meio emburrado com a imprudência do irmão, Saga voltou para seu assento e ali ficou, de braços cruzados, pegando o filme do meio pra lá... já que graças à "afoitez" de Kanon ele não conseguira ver o começo!

Nos primeiros minutos, Kanon só ficou ali, curtindo a pipoca, acabando com o que sobrara do "baldão" e tomando o refrigerante. Ofereceu um pouco pro gêmeo, mas ele não quis, fazendo cara carrancuda, para que Kanon não ousasse fazer mais nenhuma bobagem por ora.

Mas é claro que o Kanon não ia sossegar por muito tempo... após comer e beber, abraçou o gêmeo e ficou beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha repetidas vezes. Saga no começo continuou de braços cruzados, mas depois acabou se rendendo ao carinho de Kanon, abraçando-o também... pois percebeu que sexo ele não ia mais querer por enquanto.

Quando o filme acabou, saíram do cinema. As pessoas continuaram olhando... e Saga ficou pensando se, além de repararem que eles eram "diferentes", elas também não haviam reparado no que ambos haviam feito.

Como se nada demais houvesse acontecido, Kanon quis puxar assunto enquanto ainda não chegavam no Santuário:

- E aí, Saguinha? O que achou do filme?

Saga ficou emburrado de novo... e respondeu:

- Se ao menos você tivesse me deixado ver o começo!

Kanon riu.

- Ah, bobinho... eu sempre quis fazer alguma coisa com você num lugar mais público*!

- Público...? Mas a gente já fez coisas em público!

- Está falando daquela vez em que Ikarus viu...? E daquela outra, em que fizemos no campo de treinos em pleno horário de almoço...²? Hein?

- Sim!

- Mas nesses casos nem tinha muita gente vendo...!

- Mesmo assim...

- Ah, Saguinha, admita: você gostou, vai!

-...tá, foi bom! Só que antes de "engrenar" no tesão, me deu um nervoso...! E se alguém visse?

- Nada aconteceu...! Preocupe-se menos maninho, viva mais!

- Humpf...! Tá bom, vai... se não fosse você...!

- Se não fosse por mim você só transava em casa, na cama! Oras! Tem que inovar!

Desta vez Saga não conseguiu segurar o riso... e Kanon o acompanhou, passando o braço por sua cintura enquanto adentravam o Santuário.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_*Vide a fic "De cabo a rabo"._

_²Vide as fics "Enquanto não acha a pessoa certa" e "Surpresa"._

_Incrível como nunca consigo acabar uma fic de aniversário deles no dia trinta! Bom, pelo menos está aí... rs! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! Espero que gostem!_


End file.
